


you want a revelation

by chasingangels



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, First Meetings, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 13:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11556645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingangels/pseuds/chasingangels
Summary: You want to burn things down, so you can set your feelings on fire.





	you want a revelation

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your hard work, [Clary](http://kuroosthighz.tumblr.com). Without you I'd be lost in this. Ily.♡

You are halfway through a shopping journey with your father for the first school year of your life, when suddenly something – _someone_ – catches your attention in the corner of your eye.

You ignore it at first: you've never been one to pay attention to people in the road. But when you happen to do a double take, you can feel the impulse to call out his name. Even if it's not a big deal, it doesn't cross your mind why you don't feel the need to ask for it, since you already know that person.

You know _him_ , but not really.

It would be weird to talk in the street, as if the two of you knew each other for years when you really don't. For that same reason (and because you are your Father’s son), you _should_ ask his name just for appearances’ sake. But you won't, for it doesn't really make sense since everyone knows who the both of you are. There's no connection between you and the other boy, just the underlying social recognition that for different reasons has been given to each of you, because that's how the status quo works.

It's funny. Overthinking is your hamartia, and you always do. And in that exact second you think he plays a role like yours. Not because you've wanted it that way, but it seems society always decides what to do with you anyways; as if you really didn't have a say in the matter, as if you were only a puppet controlled by unknown fingers.

(And perhaps it's like that, but you don't know it yet.)

You two are, in a way, _alike_... but still not the _same_.

He is light, he's gold. He's everything your Mother used to tell you from the Muggle stories she read behind your Father's back; something you would like to be but not completely. A hero.

He is whispers full of awe and healthy jealousy. He's something great that the world awaits, while you're nothing more than darkness hiding in between silver threads.

You are your Father’s son among his friends, his greatest pride, the next in line. But when you're alone you can't help feeling like a disappointment, and you're someone who fears even when there's no valid reason to feel like that. Sometimes, it's like the only thing that isn't a lie in your life is that braveness you show your Mother to keep the light in her eyes alive.

_But your mind is your worst ally._

He is someone who's been through a lot, just like you. Probably (most likely), not in the same way, because you've never lived what he did, and he's never been in your place. Still, it doesn't mean the pain of either of you is any less important than the other’s.

He has a striking presence even when it's obvious all he wants is to go unnoticed, but you call. You call out his name and introduce yourself, and even when you don't say it you make it clear you want to be his friend. He’s not being rude, and he looks painfully uncomfortable that even you notice ( _you, you who prefers to ignore people like this._ ) And you also notice how he hesitantly wants to decline with those wary eyes of his – and even this cannot dull his shine.

 _And, oh, he does_... he shines so bright that you can’t help yourself but want to follow him like the moth into the flame.

But like a moth to a flame, every time you try to get close to him after that encounter you burn. You burn, and you want to burn things down with you, set on fire as much as you can just so is not only you the one to get all the [b](https://haikyuumon.tumblr.com/post/163185911094/i-want-to-wash-my-mouth-out-to-get-rid-of-all-the)listers afterwards.


End file.
